


Secret boyfriends

by neilwylan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Football, Football Player Magnus, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Minor Injuries, football player alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwylan/pseuds/neilwylan
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been secretly dating for a year now and they're in opposite football's teams. During their final game before leaving high school, one of them get hurts and their relationship is exposed.





	Secret boyfriends

Alec took his bag and locked the door of the restaurant where he worked, before turning around and seeing his boyfriend, Magnus, leaning against his car. Alec smiled at the sight and walked quickly to him before dropping his bag and hugging him, feeling Magnus kissing his temple before hugging him back. 

“How was work?” Magnus asked, caressing Alec’s waist. 

“Pretty good. I think.” 

“You think?” Magnus frowned and Alec just sighed, taking his bag and going in the car, being joined by Magnus few seconds later. 

“I wish I could have a better job than this. Being a waiter doesn’t compared to your job and we need money to have a loft together.”

“Being a waiter is a good job, darling.”

“I know, but I still wish I could gain more money.” 

Magnus sighed, caressing his boyfriend’s hair and kissed his cheek. 

“It’s your first job, I worked for far longer than you so I have better qualifications. But you’re doing an amazing job and you get paid perfectly for what we need for the moment.” 

“You mean that?” 

“I do.” 

Alec smiled and let his head rest against the window before closing his eyes, Magnus looking at him from times to times. 

***********

After eating dinner with Magnus’ mother - one of the only people in their lives knowing about their relationship - they went to bed, laying on the cover together, Alec resting his head on Magnus’ chest, Magnus caressing Alec’s hair and back while Alec’s fingers were caressing Magnus’ golden skin. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow’s game?” Alec asked. 

“I guess. Raphael and Simon trained a lot to defeat Idris High.” 

“Jonathan and Jace did too. Maybe too much.” Alec said, frowning. 

“Hey, it’ll be fine, okay? Once this game is over, we’ll just have proms and we’ll tell everyone about our relationship.” 

Alec raised on his elbow and looked at his boyfriend of a year. 

“I can't believe I’ll really have to buy two different suits.” Alec sighed.

“And you’ll look beautiful in the two of them.” Magnus answered, leaning in to kiss him. 

Alec kissed him back softly and rested his head on Magnus’ chest again. 

“We’ll need to adopt cats.” Magnus announced suddenly. 

“Sure, how would we named them?” Alec asked. 

“I don’t know for the moment, I’ll came back to it when I’ll have some ideas.”

“And when we’ll have a house, we’ll have to adopt a dog too.” 

“With our kids?” 

Alec raised up again and smiled at Magnus. 

“You want kids with me?” 

“I want everything with you, Alexander.” 

Alec smiled and straddled Magnus before leaning in and kissing him, putting his hands on Magnus’ cheeks while Magnus’ hands rested on Alec’s thighs, caressing them slowly.

*******

Alec took his helmet and high-five Andrew’s hand before leaving the locker room, seeing Jonathan and Jace talking in a corner but not really paying attention to them. He joined the field and accepted a bottle of water from his sister. 

“Thanks Izzy.”

“You ready for the game?” She asked, sitting next to him on the bench. 

“Yeah, finally.” Alec sighed, 

Izzy caressed his shoulder and joined her girlfriend, Clary, with the others students observing the game. Alec looked at the Edom High’s bench and smiled behind his bottle of water when he saw Magnus stretching. His boyfriend looked really good in his red’s football clothes. Magnus saw Alec checking him out and smirked, checking that no one was observing them and blow a kiss at his boyfriend, Alec caught his kiss and pressed it to his heart, making Magnus chuckle before he started running around the field.

When the coaches announced the game, Alec put his helmet on and took his place as quarterback on the field. The game started and after 30 minutes of playing, the score were to 19-14 for Edom’s high. Alec put himself back in his place after he stretched and started running before he heard a scream of pain. He stopped running, along with the others players and turned around to see Magnus, on the ground, trying to sit to hold his ankle. Simon and Raphael, his teammates were around him, helping him standing up while Catarina, the nurse-in-training for their team and Magnus’ friend came helping them. Alec jogged to them, and replaced Simon in trying to help Magnus stand up. Magnus sighed and leaned against Alec who had his arm around Magnus’ waist, Raphael glared at him for a second but stopped when he saw Alec kissing Magnus’ wet hair. They both sat on the bench, Alec leaving his arm around his boyfriend’s waist while Catarina was examining his back, finding some bruises who started to appear on his skin. She gave a bag of ice to Raphael to put it on Magnus’ back and started taking care of Magnus’ ankle who appeared to be sprained but not broken. She pressed on his ankle and Magnus let out a painful moan before Alec made him rest his head on his shoulder and kept kissing his hair and every part of Magnus’ face he could kiss. 

“It’s only a sprained ankle. You’ll be fine in few weeks, Magnus.” Catarina told him, caressing his ankle after she wrapped it up in a bandage and Raphael gave the bag of ice to Alec before joining his teammates.

“Are you okay, babe?” Alec asked.

“It hurts.” 

“I know, I know. I’ll take care of you.”

“You always do.” Magnus whispered, looking up at Alec before raising his head a little bit and kissing him, whispering an ‘I love you’ against his lips.

“I love you too.” Alec whispered before letting Magnus snuggled against him.

“Alec!” A voice shouted. 

He looked up and saw his father, Robert, who was also the coach of his team jogging to them. 

“Is he alright?”

“He’ll be. Who did this to him?” Alec asked with a cold voice.

“Jonathan and Jace, they did it on purpose because they couldn’t bear losing this game. They’re out and it’ll be on their folders for college.” 

“Good.” Alec said, feeling Magnus tightening his grip on Alec’s shirt.

“ Are you two together?” Robert asked, Izzy and Clary joining them while Raphael and Catarina were listening at distance.

“Yes, for a year now.” Alec answered, holding Magnus closer.

“Why didn’t you said anything?” Izzy asked.

“Because our teams detest each other and we didn’t want all of them to be involved in our relationship. We were supposed to tell everything at proms.” 

Izzy nodded and Robert pressed his son’s shoulder. 

“Good, he’ll need to come for dinner one night along with Clary.” 

Alec nodded and Robert patted his cheek and smiled at Magnus before going to explain the situation to the Edom High’s coach, Luke. Izzy and Clary decided to let the couple in peace as long as the game was stopped and Magnus looked up to his boyfriend. 

“You feel okay?” Alec asked. 

“A little bit, but I don’t think I can continue this game.” Magnus confessed, trying to move his ankle but he frowned because of the pain. 

“I don’t think our team can either, with Jonathan and Jace out, we don’t have enough players.” 

“We should go to bed, rest for days and we’ll talk to everyone later.” 

“That’s a pretty good idea.” Alec said, smiling before standing up, helping Magnus.

“Your house or mine?” Magnus asked, leaning against him.

“Mine, I think it’s time you meet my mum.” Alec smiled.

“I love you so much, Alexander Lightwood.”

“And I love you too, Magnus Bane.”


End file.
